Love Against All Reasons
by DarkFoxy
Summary: Yami-Seto In Egypt the Pharaoh and his High Priest hate each other and Yami goes to a magic women to find a solution. It's nothing like what he expected. Now both are racing to find a way to help Seto. (I'm not giving away much in this summary!)


~Love Against All Reason~

By DarkFoxy

***  
  


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The characters in this story, or anything else that has been patented! If I did then I would be insanely rich, I definitely wouldn't need to be writing fanfictions, and the show would be a little different, heh heh heh. The only things I own are the ideas for this story and crap laying around my bedroom floor. So anyway, DON'T sue me because all you will get will be six fifty in loose change, my school supplies, and an enormous lawyer bill.  
  


Alright, I know I really should be working on my other fics, but this idea was just so tantalizing I had to start it! I'm such a bad author... Oh well. At least I'm writing, right? This story was partially inspired by a Harry Potter fic I read a while ago. Oh, and by the way, since I have no clue what has been happening in the recent episodes, let alone what really happened in the past, this fic is happening as if none of the past information is really known. I've just kind of wiped everything away and made it...yeah, same characters, same feelings, same setting, but to everyone that actually knows what happens, don't be mad if I'm all wrong. I know I probably am. Alrighty then, onwards!  
  
  
  


Chapter One: One Solution And A Million New Problems  
  


Yamitukhamun, Yami to his close friends, young Pharaoh over united Upper and Lower Egypt, crept warily through the stone crevice. His country was currently in a state of peace, so he had of late had too much time to think about his more personal problems.

Of course there were the small things, like his personal gripe about his height. There was also the bother of having older advisors who obviously thought him to be incompetent as a ruler, despite the countries thriving economy and the current run of peace. But the real reason why he was following the advice of a vision, was his High Priest.

Yami closed his eyes and grunted as he forced his body through a narrow crevice. Yes, why had he bothered following that infernal vision? He had been meditating on his problem late at night in the temple of Horus, and had, unfortunately, fallen asleep there. He had 'woken' some hours later in the dead of night. At first he was inclined to apologize to the god and head to bed, but when he turned to leave, there was a grizzled lady sitting cross legged in the doorway. Her eyes had been clouded gray, she was blind, and her skin, though wrinkled and old, had a fine quality of health to it. He had inquired her name and her business, but she ignored him. After fidgeting for a couple minutes before her, Yami asked as politely as he could if she would please move out of the way if there was nothing he could do for her. This too had been ignored, but as he tried to creep around her, she had spoken in a powerful reverberating voice. "Go to the Crag of Horus, there SHE will be able to help you."

Naturally, Yami had been shocked. He blinked in surprise, but then she was gone. He whirled around trying to find her whereabouts, nothing. Then a glimmer caught his eye. Looped over the falcon beak of Horus, was his Millennium Puzzle. Surely he had not put it there, in fact he had never taken it off, but when he looked down it was not around his neck. Puzzled he had retrieved it from the statue, and as he left he turned back once more and saw a sparkle come from one of the god's eyes. Then he realized it had been a vision he had seen.

Yami grumbled as he thrust his body past a sharp projection into the passage, and wondered impatiently when he was going to get to 'her' or if there even was a 'her' he was supposedly getting to. His body was tired, and he could have sworn he had traveled twice the length of the crag already. He took another breath and thrust forward through a small hole barely wide enough for his shoulders, and unexpectedly tumbled head over heals down a steep incline before landing on his back in the middle of a small circular room.

Stunned, he lay there trying to catch his breath, then he took in his surroundings, and scrambled hastily to his feet. The walls were ragged rock, and the floor worn down smooth from sand and human feet. A small fire burned on the far side of the room, the smoke somehow escaping through a black opening above it. By the fire crouched a dark figure.

"Er...Excuse me...?" Yami took a hesitant step towards the figure. "My name is-"

He was cut off, as the form lurched, and a scraggly hand shot out towards him, palm up in a halting command. He stopped, wondering what was going to happen to him.

"I know who you are," The figure had a rasping echoing voice, impossible to tell wether it was male or female, though Yami had been told it was some form of woman. "I know why you have come also," Yami frowned slightly at the somewhat mocking tone, but said nothing as the voice continued. "Focus on your problem, visualize it, if pleases the Pharaoh to do so," Yami flinched again at the mockery. "See it in your mind, go over it, and close those pretty eyes of yours while you do it." Frowning more outright, Yami opened his mouth to say something, but the hand snapped up to silence him.

Slowly, the figure turned to face him, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't distinguish the thing's features because the fire was to her back, only two glowing eyes could be seen.

"Do it Pharaoh, I can't help you if you wont let me...now, now, we didn't come all this way for nothing, did we?" The Egyptian boy held in a grimace, but finally lowered his head in assent. He closed his eyes, and let his problem flood into his mind as he heard the woman/thing begin a strange chanting by the fire.  
  


~His High Priest was his problem. Sekheth, called Sekh by those close enough to withstand his glares, was a definite problem. Lined up to be the most loyal to Yami, he was instead a boy who hated him with a passion, and secretly plotted against him. Of course, none of this could be proven. Everyone knew, but Sekh was so skilled and clever that there was never anything to find to incriminate him. He was a mastermind, a genius, an expert magic user, second only to Yami himself. He was lean and powerful, a fine and prominent warrior that no man would like to cross. It was hard enough for Yami to watch himself against enemies and assassination attempts from those against him, but he was constantly on his toes with Sekh so close to him.

For all of the problems, Sekh himself made it worse by being so useful. He was often called the Dragon Master, for his magical abilities and the affinity that all dragons had for him. He was the only one able to control and befriend the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon, some village rumors said that he had been magically born with their blood in his veins, which was why his eyes were so unnatural for an Egyptian; exactly twin to those of the mightiest dragon. A powerful and useful priest, a genius at strategy and anything else he put his mind to, a skilled warrior, there were few things that he wasn't. He would be the perfect High Priest if he didn't hate Yami so. Everything would be so much better if Sekh held even a tenth of the loyalty that Yami's own chamberlains had for him.~  
  


Yami was beginning to feel kind of dizzy, he was dimly aware that he was laying down on something soft. As if from a great distance, he heard a voice, but he couldn't make out what it was saying, he felt too woozy. He felt like he was floating, his eye lids were heavy, and everything seemed thick and floaty. 

"Keep thinking about it! Don't fall asleep!"

There was that voice again. What did it mean? He shrugged to himself, trying to stifle a yawn as his tired mind drifted to other thoughts.  
  


~He remembered the palace when he was a little boy. Back when he was just a boy, a prince, but a boy, and he could run free and play. The palace was such a great place for a boy to grow up, there were so many places to get into mischief and hide out. When he was little he had a best friend who had shared all of these things with him. They had been very close, growing up together, both destined to fill important roles in court. Back then that boy smiled and laughed. Back then. Because that best friend had been Sekheth.

Almost two years younger than Yami, the blue eyed boy had been happy to accompany him in their many games. Everything was perfect and idyllic back then. But once the training started, the trouble began as well. As teenagers, they had still been close, both elite for their age, and always together. But then everything had slammed to a halt when the High Priest had come to take over Sekheth's training. As a High Priest, Sekheth required intense private training from his new mentor, and Yami barely saw him. The training kept up, all Yami and Sekh seeing of each other being quick talks when Sekh was spared to his basic classes which he still managed to excel in. Every night Yami would sneak out to Sekh's cot and wait until he returned, far into the hours when the moon was directly overhead. He was always exhausted and drained, they barely talked and Yami would often just sit and watch his friend sleep. A year later, the High Priest announced that Sekh was performing admirably but needed more intense training, requiring total seclusion save himself. The day that the High Priest, Gozaborot, came to take Sekh away, Yami had struggled to be proud of his friend like the rest of the court, but that night alone in his bed he had wept. He had wept because he realized that he loved the blue eyed boy, he loved him as a friend...but also more.

Four years later, when Yami had already taken the throne and recently celebrated his nineteenth birthday, Gozaborot turned his duties partially over to Sekh. His health was declining, he would slowly transfer all of his duties to his apprentice until he was not needed any more. Yami remembered how eagerly he had waited for the return of Sekh, but when he saw him again, he had changed. Cold and distant, he seemed to retain minimal feelings at best besides the cold callous behavior he exhibited towards everyone around him. Yami had been chilled to see how like Gozaborot his friend had become. As days passed, he realized that the old Sekh was gone. His replacement was a different person, a clone it seemed of Gozaborot, who cared for no one and protected only his own wishes.

It took six months for Yami to accept the fact that Sekh was gone...only Sekheth the High Priest remained. To make matters worse, Yami learned how Sekh coveted his position, and with sadness the young Pharaoh saw how the hatred grew in his High Priest every time they met. Soon he grew to dislike his priest at least half as much as the younger boy hated him. Now things were as they were. Sometimes Yami feared for his life, he knew that eventually Sekheth could get him. But sometimes he wished that the boy Sekh from his past would reveal himself in the taller older form that now haunted Yami's mind. It would be nice..........zzzzzz~  
  
  
  


"DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"

Yami jerked upright, promptly banging his head on a wooden beam above the mattress of rushes he was resting on. Holding his forehead with his hand, he growled and glanced around.

The dark women was there beside him, she looked upset, though a heavy hood shadowed her face. "Just be glad, boy, that you didn't mess everything up. I told you not to fall asleep. Don't come running to me later, you've caused enough trouble." With that the women turned, and grumbling hobbled to the fire.

Yami shook his head and carefully rose to follow her.

"What do you mean, didn't mess everything up?"

"Ignorant, ignorant," the women muttered savagely, then she turned on him. "Take this, and make sure the one who plots against you gets it and your problem will be solved." She thrust a small bundle of rags into his hands, then turned her back on him dismissing him. He tried to open his mouth in protest, but she was hobbling away to a dark corner, and then she was gone.

Closing his mouth and growling, Yami finally turned, and headed back the way he had come, dreading the journey back as he felt the cuts on his body from the trip to the center of the crag.

The trip back seemed so much easier that Yami wondered if he had truly gone the same way. It seemed that he was out of the crag and back in the sunlight in only a matter of minutes. He blinked in the bright light, then sat on the warm rock before opening the bundle.

In the center of the rags was a small wineskin. In scratchy letters written on the side of the skin, were instructions for him. Shrugging, Yami wrapped the skin back up, and decided he had wasted enough time away from the palace.  
  


***  
  


It was night, most of the palace inhabitants who were not on guard duty or had magical talents, were asleep. Yami sat in his room apprehensively. 

The skin had directed him to boil the mixture inside of the skin inside of a bowl that had been used in a ritual to Horus. That had been easily obtained. Next, he was supposed to drop a single hair from his head into the mixture. That had been strange, but he had complied. After that, he was supposed to make sure that he was in a private place, his room was as private as he could get without raising suspicion. Now all that was left to do was call for the traitor, and make sure that he drank the mixture in his presence. He had called for his High Priest five minutes ago, and was expecting him any minute. He still wasn't sure how he was going to get the younger boy to drink the stuff though.

The young Pharaoh stepped up to the boiling brew, removing it from the direct heat. He wrinkled his nose as he inhaled it's foul odor. Ra, how was he supposed to get Sekheth to drink this mess? He heard a knock and then felt the rush of air as the heavy door to his chamber opened. He quickly spun around to face it.

Sekheth stood squarely in the doorway.

Both Pharaoh and High Priest regarded each other in silence for several minutes, then the blue eyed priest snorted and stepped forward into the room, letting the doors close heavily behind him.

"So what's so important that it can't wait until morning Pharaoh?" The youth leaned insolently against one of the tables, crossing his arms to regard Yami with cold eyes. At a young eighteen, the boy was lanky, lean, and stood at least six feet. His features, unusual for the Egyptian desert gave him an exotic look, his mahogany colored hair just long enough to fall over his eyes becomingly. Most of the servant girls in the palace liked to gossip about him when he wasn't around to yell. It was such a pity that such a fine man should be wasted plotting against an empire that would welcome him as an asset if he would only let it.

"If I say it can't wait until morning, then that's enough." Yami's voice was tinged with annoyance that he didn't like revealing. The blue eyed boy somehow always knew how to push his buttons and get up his ire even when no one else could. Flustered, Yami decided that his plan must succeed against all odds. He steeled himself to be disobeyed and taunted. "Sekheth, come over to this table."

The other boy sized Yami up for half a minute, then with a sly smile he sauntered over to the table and stood beside his shorter sovereign.

"As you wish, my Pharaoh." He purred.

Yami held in his emotions, this was almost worse than down right disobeying him. He bit his tongue and continued.

"See that cup right there?" Yami willed himself to keep his cool, and nodded to the bowl resting on the table, now only steaming gently.

For a split second, Sekheth look surprised, but then his cool demeanor was back, and he raised an eyebrow towards the older boy. "Yes; are you having trouble?"

The cold mockery almost got a rise out of Yami, but he saw the icy amusement in the depths of the other's eyes so he held it in.

"No I am not." He gritted his teeth. "Smell it."

Again, the blue eyed boy glanced at him curiously, then seemed to decide he could best irritate by continuing in this strain. He bent forward delicately, like a cat, and sniffed the fumes of the mixture. To his credit, Yami admitted, Sekheth hadn't made the disgusted faces that he had, he kept his composure, though he clearly didn't relish the scent. The younger boy stood tall again.

"Magical mixture. Many different herbs native to Egypt, some rare. A couple foreign roots. A mixture loosened by boiling, and did you happen to drop anything in by accident?" The competent assessment impressed Yami, but he also kept his composure and stared back at his High Priest.

"Perhaps. That all?"

Sekheth snorted, his sensuous mouth curving into an ironic smirk. "You doubt me?" The tone was laced with false hurt at such an insinuation. His eyes danced with concealed amusement at the double barb. He knew as well as Yami did that they clashed.

"Drink it Sekheth." If Yami was lucky, the younger boy would continue humoring him for the sake of annoying the other Egyptian.

Sekheth turned to look at the cup, then back at Yami. His mouth curved into a cold smile. "You know, I don't think I will. Goodnight Pharaoh." Still smiling, the other boy turned and began striding back towards the door.

Damn, Yami thought desperately, he knows me too well, he can tell what will set me off! Hurriedly, and without thinking he launched himself at the retreating back of the other boy.

Startled by the sudden movement, Sekheth wasn't fully prepared for the assault, and although his ears picked up the attack, he was only half way ready to defend himself when Yami collided with him.

The two tumbled end over end before Sekheth used his height to his advantage and was able to pin Yami half sitting against the foot of the bed. He looked peculiarly at Yami, who was red faced and breathing hard, then with a shake of his head, he rose and turned to leave again. Wrong move. Yami pushed off against the bed and tackled the other boy a second time. This time, the brunette landed with his chest against the table, Yami vigorously trying to secure his hands behind his back. With a growl, Sekheth threw Yami off of his, and turned to face him, still not comprehending what was going on. Yami, so desperate he wasn't thinking, had the advantage because each move happened in a second because he wasn't considering anything except that he needed to get Sekheth to drink the concoction.

Yami grabbed a filmy scarf and launched himself at Sekheth's mid section, propelling him backwards so that he fell on his back into Yami's bed. Swiftly, the young Pharaoh thrust the scarf into Sekheth's face, momentarily blinding him. With a quickness he didn't know he had, Yami grabbed cords from the head of his bed and tied Sekheth's arms to the headboard, one arm on each post. By now Sekheth had gotten the scarf off, and he thrashed, confused at Yami's actions and ready to get out of his exposed position.

Sitting across the other boy's knees Yami tied Sekheth's feet in the same manner as his hands at the bottom of the mattress. Finally, he stepped back.

The blue eyed priest was raging, unable to escape. His magic was useless here, there were so many protection enchantments on this room that he would have had to use half of his energy in order to untie himself.

Satisfied that Sekheth was secure, Yami went to the bowl, thankful that it hadn't broken in the scuffle. He approached the bed and regarded his priest. Sekheth glared back, his face full of fury.

"Yami! What the HELL?!" Sekheth shouted, raging against his tethers.

Yami carefully sat beside the other boy. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

"What? Let me go!"

"If you don't behave, I'll have to cast a spell, you don't want to go through that humiliation."

"Release me!"

Yami shook his head. He tightened the cords around the younger boy's wrists, restraining him further, then bringing the bowl over his head.

"If you try to spit this out, you'll be in big trouble."

"Let me up!"

Resigning himself to the fact that no matter what he said or did Sekheth was going to fight with him, Yami pushed his left arm over Sekheth's chest holding him down, his elbow on his far shoulder keeping him pinned. With his right, he brought the bowl closer. Sekheth bucked violently, nearly upsetting the bowl. Frowning Yami sat back up. Much as he disliked Sekheth, he didn't want to totally humiliate him and antagonize his greatest opponent. He settled with a simple binding spell.

Sekheth's body froze, only his head remained active. The boy's blue eyes widened incredulously as he realized what was happening to him, then he became even more furious. Yami used his left hand to keep the other boy's head still, and pinched his nose closed. Sekheth thrashed as much as he could, knowing what was going to happen next. His lips parted as he pulled in air.

Carefully Yami moved the bowl over Sekheth's head, he held it with elbow of his left hand and opened the younger boy's mouth with his right, poring the liquid in fast enough that the other couldn't spit it out without choking. As soon as it was in, he used his hands to hold the other boy's mouth shut, covering his nose with a scarf so only minimal oxygen could get through. Sekheth fought valiantly for nearly a minute before he swallowed loudly and gasped for air when Yami released him.

Sekheth looked stunned, his eyes were glazing slightly, and suddenly his whole body began thrashing around again. Startled, Yami threw himself down, pinning the other boy so he couldn't escape. But something was different. Sekheth's eyes were tightly shut, and he appeared to be in great pain. Concerned, Yami was about to shout something when the other boy suddenly stopped and lay still.

Slowly, Sekheth's two blue eyes opened, and he looked up into Yami's crimson ones over his head. Something seemed to flash across each eye, and the younger boy contorted his face in a manner that Yami thought he must be about to throw up. Instead, Sekheth looked up at him and spoke in a soft voice.

"I hate you."

"I know that." Yami snapped back.

"No, I hate you...I mean-" Sekheth suddenly leaned forward, and Yami braced himself to be bitten. He started then because Sekheth's lips were pressed up against his own in a tender kiss. For a second he was frozen in shock, then he leapt up staring in shaken surprise down at the other boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sekheth looked at him with an unreadable expression, and suddenly began to cry.  
  


***  
  


Now don't get mad. This was supposed to be a very short chapter, but I got going and it came out all long. Oh well. I think I found the solution to my problem. Maybe if I write shorter chapters and try not to hold myself to such high standards then I will be able to update more often. What do you guys think? Personally I don't think that this chapter was written very well, but I needed to get the idea out. I promise that I'm working on my other two fics as well! Just please review and tell me:

A-if I should continue this story

B-if I should go for shorter chapters, more updates, or continue as am

C-if you like it!

Thanks a bunch guys!

~Dark Foxy


End file.
